Scanty and Kneesocks
by Nicki Fowl
Summary: My version of the second season! I apologize if it's not accurate. Panty is in 666 pieces and Stocking's a demon? It can't be true, it looks like someone has to take their place who can make weapons from garments, someone like maybe the demon sisters?... Join Scanty and Kneesocks as they fight demons, Ghosts, rogue angels, and solve this mystery with new stuff and favorites too
1. Intro

Scanty and KneesocksIntro

Plenty of people know about the story Panty and Stocking, the two fallen angels who were sent to earth to endure the trial of collecting Heaven Coins in punishment to be allowed to return to Heaven.

But what happened after the defeat of Corset, when Panty was cut into six hundred and sixty-six pieces and Stocking turned into Corset's servant? When Corset detailed the trade that Brief would need to make in return for Panty to come back and when Garterbelt sent them forward?

That's a bit less well known.

It's me again, Nicki Fowl, and after a rather ridiculous and strangely raunchy series of events, I dug up this little (well okay not THAT little) piece of work.

So, what happened?

Well, instead of telling the story of how this began and all the bullshit you're not interested in right now, I'll jump straight into it.

Welcome to the Scanty and Kneesocks Nicki Fowl Fiction File.

\

\

One day Heaven shall descend to Earth,

One day Hell shall rise,

One day the Judgment

Of all things will come to pass

God and Satan,

For the eternal struggle

Personified before us,

Lend us the might

To save

The innocents wronged


	2. S&K Chapter 1, the journey begins

Scanty and Kneesocks Chapter 1

\

May the earth shatter,

May the oceans dry,

May the sun extinguish itself,

Grant upon us the power

Of our lord Satan in hell

\

"Go forth, Brief and Chuck!"

\

That took a second to sink in for everyone present, including the two demon sisters hiding behind the church wall. Then Brief lost it, "Are you serious, Garterbelt! I can't fight ghosts, and I'm what he's after! I want to save Panty, not loose her! But, I guess we don't have much choice. C'mon, Chuck, Let's go!"

"Chuck!"

Meanwhile, Scanty and Kneesocks had their own discussion…

"It appears we've been replaced, Miss Kneesocks."

"So it would seem, Miss Scanty."  
"I want to shoot someone, Miss Kneesocks."  
"I agree, Miss Scanty, Corset made a fatal error."

Scanty smiled, "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

That's when the unbelievable happened.

A bolt of lightning fell from the sky and nailed Chuck like an aerial tazer, and then Garterbelt smashed him, making him cough up a piece of paper that unrolled, revealing two words.

"Demon sisters."

Garterbelt read the note, and then he overheard Scanty's comment, and pulled them out from behind the church wall. "What are you doing here, demon sisters?"

Brief interrupted, "Um, Garterbelt, the revelation." He looked at the note, and then his eyes went wide flicking back and forth between the note and the subject of the note. He coughed, "Well then, I suppose this means that it's up to you two."

Kneesocks cocked an eyebrow and Scanty crossed her arms, "What is up to us, Mr. Garterbelt?"

He coughed again, and then gestured in the direction of Oten City, "Go forth, Scanty and Kneesocks!"

And _then_ is when the unbelievable event already mentioned happened.

Two crimson bolts of lightning fell from the sky and struck the demon sisters, but unlike Chuck who had been fried by it, the bolts fell short over the heads of the two sisters. Where they struck, two crimson halos appeared over the heads of the sisters, and angels wings came from their backs, glowing softly before they vanished.

Scanty and Kneesocks were still looking overhead where the halos had appeared, while Garterbelt summed up the event, "It appears that we have our fighters. Scanty, Kneesocks, you have been chosen by Heaven to carry out the duties that formerly belonged to Panty and Stocking. Go forth angels, and carry out the work of God."

Cue the awkward pause.

Scanty laughed as Kneesocks talked, "Do you seriously believe that we will do Heaven's dirty work? That is the most absurd thing I have ever heard." Scanty came down from her laughing fit enough to make a comment of her own, "We are demons, the high class commander demons Scanty and Kneesocks, we serve our lord Satan in Hell, we are not nor will we ever be angels."

Garterbelt simply tensed, "Now listen you ungrateful bitches, whether you like it or not, you were marked by Heaven, and you will be doing the work of God, one way or another."

Scanty sighed, "I suppose that the least we could do right now is work together, what do you think, Miss Kneesocks?" "I concur, we owe that damned Corset some payback for dumping us for that trashy c*nt of an angel Stocking in any case." Scanty and Kneesocks put their hands out to Garterbelt, "Though it is painful to say this, I and my sister Scanty will be willing to help you in exchange for a shot or two at Corset."

Garterbelt shook their proffered hands, "Deal, angels."

Scanty lost it, "How many times do we have to tell you we are not angels! Kneesocks, I've had it with this fucking afro-priest!" "Sister! You're mouth!" "I could care less right now! Sister, let's show this disrespectful man what happens when you cross a demon!"

"Yes, sister!"

They began the change.

This time, something felt different. When reached for their clothes to turn them into weapons, the chant that fell form their tongues was different.

"Heaven and Hell,

Those which determine

The eternal fate of all souls

That have passed on,

Embody the power

Of your judgment through us!"

That wasn't all that had changed.

Their clothes had changed, the style was vaguely familiar, but instead of black it was a lighter purple and the spikes on the legs were a pair of tiny wings. They were softer in some places, and slightly tighter in others. Their weapons had changed to. Kneesocks still had scythes but a blue orb was embedded in the top of the blade of each, and they weren't nearly as dark. Scanty also had lighter colored weapons, with a tiny white and blue wing as the hammer and new blade for each, and her pistols were now more like modern handguns with dagger-like accents.

That wasn't all. The halos and angel's wings reappeared, along with their tails and devil's wings. The angel wings appeared over their devil brethren, and the halo was tilted by the horns, the light colors of the angelic add-ons adding extra darkness to their former devilish ensemble.

All in all, they were fucking HOT! Not like they cared at the moment.

"What the- what happened to our clothes!" "I don't know, Miss Scanty, but judging from the angelic accessories, I'd say that that priest was at least partly right about what happened. But what is more concerning is what happened to our weapons! You have blades on your guns!" "This is most disturbing, Miss Kneesocks."

Brief, however, was still stuck on their appearance, and he couldn't help staring at how beautiful they looked.

Garterbelt came forward, "I told you BDSM fanatics that Heaven had chosen you, now do you believe me? You were picked to fight the Ghosts and stop Corset, but those clothes, that weaponry, where have I seen those before?"

He pulled out his Heavenpedia and thumbed through it, stopping at a particular page that caught his attention, and exposed his curiosity. "Hmm, devilish and angelic forms, description of the judgment of souls, yes, yes, and yes, that's what I thought."

While he was searching, Scanty noticed Brief's staring, "What is it, Hellsmonkey descendant?" Kneesocks noticed to, "What is it you're staring at, Geek boy? Well?"

When Garterbelt had finished, he found the former demon sisters staring at Brief who was staring at them, or rather their sexy bodies. "Are you two sluts done sizing him up?"

Kneesocks twitched, "What did you call us?" "Sluts, that's what you are, a pair of BDSM loving sluts." Kneesocks pointed the orb on the end of her scythe at Garterbelt, "Listen here, you bondage loving bastard priest, we are NOT sluts, GOT IT!"

A bolt shot from the blue sphere and pierced Garterbelt.

"OH MY GOD!"

And he blew up.

Kneesocks was a bit surprised, "Um, oops." Scanty patted her on the back, "Don't feel bad, I was about to do the same. In fact, I'm glad I didn't beat you to the punch, because now we know you can shoot with your scythes! This is perfect, Miss Kneesocks. Now then, let us depart this wretched church of those angels and hunt down Corset."

"GOD! MY! OH!"

Garterbelt towered over them, "You aren't going anywhere without me!"  
"Fine then, Mr. Garterbelt. Well, sister, first we need to find out what he wants and build a plan to stop him from there."

"Indeed, Miss Kneesocks."

Then Brief finally spoke up, "We already know what he wants. He's after my p*nis. There's a gate in Oten City he wants to open up."

Scanty put the blade of her gun against his pants and Kneesocks pointed her scythe at it, "Well, then," Kneesocks decided, "the first thing to do is destroy that key. My condolences, Mr. Geek Boy, but this must be done as soon as possible. I promise we will try to work fast to minimize the pain."  
"Yes, though this will still hurt quite a lot."  
"N-now, wait a second! You can't do that! What about Panty?"  
"What about that trashy angel? Why should we care about her?"  
"Because I care about her and you aren't going to get anywhere near Corset without me!"

Scanty backed off, "Explain, Geek Boy."  
"Brief! The name is Brief! And I'm the one Corset wants, not you two! If you want to get even a foot near him, I have to come with you!"

They paused, and then turned back to normal, "You have made a decent point of argument, Mr. Brief, and therefore, we will consent to use you and the blood of Hellsmonkey that flows through you as bait to lure Corset to us."  
"What?"

"But!" Scanty emphasized by stomping her foot down and jamming her finger under Brief's chin to line up his gaze with hers, "Make no mistake! The moment that Corset is within our grasp it would be in your best interest to take your precious woman Panty and remove yourselves from our warpath. If you or Panty, Stocking, Garterbelt, or anyone else gets in our way, then the obstacle between us and revenge will be removed with extreme prejudice and violence. Are we clear?"  
"Uh, um, yes Scanty!"  
"Good! So, let's go!"  
"Onward, to Oten City!"  
"Chuck!"  
"Fastener!"  
"Wait for me!"

And thus it begins…

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

The sun beat down on them with great heat (and quite possibly some extreme prejudice) as our unlikely team of saviors traversed the road to Oten City. Waves of heat could be felt, and as the group trudged onward, Scanty remembered something. "Don't we have a car?"  
"If you remember, Miss Scanty, our car was supplied by Corset, who has summarily abandoned us for that angel Stocking who chopped up her f*reskin loving sister into over six hundred pieces."  
"Ah right. Wait, didn't they have a car to?"  
"Yes, you're right!"

They turned on Garterbelt, and since no one had had time to change before they got moving, Brief was still wearing his robe. "What?" Scanty spoke up, "Didn't you have a car back at the church?"

He paused, sweat-dropping as he thought back, "Yes."  
"Then why have we been walking when we could have taken an _air-conditioned car_ instead, and saved time, fluids, and heatstroke?"

(Cue the awkward silence, again as they all sweat-drop)

"Argh!" Kneesocks clawed at her hair, "We haven't ever reached Oten City and we're already knee deep in stupidity! This is absurd!"  
"I agree, but we have made our bed, so to speak sister, and we have to sleep in it."  
"Well, how far is it to Oten City?"  
They looked at a sign by the roadside.

(Absurd distance here)

(Sweat-drop)

"Well, how far is it back to Daten City?"  
They looked at the sign opposite it.

(Absurd distance that is twice as large here)

Scanty lost it, "AH! I can't take this anymore!" She started to bring her guns out. "Um, sister, what exactly are you doing?"  
"I'm blowing off some steam!"

"But it is against the rules to violate road signs."

Scanty's eye twitched, and then she screamed, letting loose. Everyone ducked as blast after blast rang out. When the dust cleared, the sign was still standing, and Scanty was breathing heavily, her pistols pointed at the sky. She turned them back into her underwear and put them on, "Ah, that feels _so_ much better."

Then she noticed that Chuck was clinging to her leg, and doing _something_ to it. A nerve pulsed on her temple as she proceeded to boot Chuck right back towards Daten City.

Then she noticed something in the distance. "Um, Kneesocks, is that what I think it is?"  
She, Garterbelt, and Brief, all looked in the same direction well up the road. It was a truck, a giant rig headed in the same direction they were.

They started to dance, and even Brief joined in "Yes, no more hot sun! No more burning sand! Now we're getting somewhere! YES! Panty, here we come!" Scanty stopped, "Wait! We still need to flag it down!" So they scrambled to the side of the road, waving down the truck and calling for help.

The truck simply kept on going by them as they watched, and it pulled a curtain of sand behind it that fell over them, burying them from head to foot. Scanty shook it off as Kneesocks sneezed. "Well, that was rather disappointing."  
"That is to say the least, Miss Kneesocks, that is to say the _least_!"

After digging everyone out and finding some more Panty pieces ("Ah, how could I forget about those!"), they got back on track and soldiered on in the hot, hot sun, picking up the occasional piece of Panty and ultimately boiling from the inside.

After a while, Kneesocks made some creative use of her scythes. Attaching them together at the bottom and spinning this new tool rapidly, she was able to create a soothing gust of cool wind, though she didn't receive much of the cool wind herself. After a while she got too hot to keep going, and stopped. But she didn't put her knee socks back on, after being able to cool down more with them off than on.

Eventually they saw another, smaller truck, again headed the same direction they were. With less enthusiasm and more desperation, they tried to wave it down, and again got covered in sand for their troubles. This time both Scanty and Kneesocks had had enough, and started ranting about it.

"This is ridiculous! I've had it up to _here_," she put her hand to her throat, "With the sheer stupidity of the situation."  
"I have to agree, dear sister, but there isn't much we can do about it."  
"The HELL we can't!"  
"Sister, your tongue!"  
"I don't care anymore! I'm tired of being hot! I'm boiling, I'm tired, my feet are wanting to mutiny, if we don't get to Oten City fast, someone's going to have to hold me down so I don't go crazy!"  
"I'm angry to; in fact I'm down right _pissed_ at the unfairness of our predicament. But we must hold out."

Garterbelt had been silent. Well, up till now. "I have an idea to flag down one of those passing cars. You might not like it, though."

They were on him like rabid dogs, "What is it?"

He told them.

Scanty was the first to respond, "No, absolutely not, I refuse. I'd rather bake from the inside out." Garterbelt crossed his arms, "We don't have a lot of options right now." Kneesocks simply stood hunched over, her socks in her hands, "No, you are right, Mister Garterbelt, we do not have a lot of options, but we do have one alternative."

She started walking towards the road, turning the garments that made her name back into scythes. She angled them like a ramp, her left forming the bottom and her right the top. "Scanty, ready your guns. When I tell you, set the vehicle upright."  
"Um, sister, what is it you're going to do?"  
"I'm going to put an end to this absurdity and get us to Oten City, so _get ready_!"

She shouted just as a hum-vee came over the horizon, top down and moving at least 60 miles an hour.

Scanty was worried, "Kneesocks, you can't stop a vehicle going that fast, it's a rule, a law, actually."

Then she smiled, "I have no intention of stopping it, I'm simply _suggesting_ a different direction.

The driver and passengers were too distracted by their cellphones to notice a demon girl in the middle of the road. So it came as a total surprise when she twisted her body right as the car was over the blade of her scythe, using both like hooks to send it into the sky, flipping over itself again and again.

"Scanty, now!" "Yes, sister!" And she shot twice, getting the car to land on its wheels. Somehow the suspension held, and Kneesocks planted her foot on the hood, putting on her best demon face. "Get out of the car before I turn you into lunch." To emphasize this, she rested a scythe on her shoulder and licked her lips, wrapping her tongue around each of her fangs twice.

Needless to say, the four boys in the car were scared shitless.

They got out in a hurry, not bothering to take the keys, and sprinted back toward Daten city, while Kneesocks jumped in and landed on the back seat, her feet supported by the headrest of the driver's seat. "Well, are you getting in or do I have to go without you?"

'Nuff said.

So the party climbed into the now 'borrowed' car and speeded off to Oten City, cool as cucumbers and riding in style. If style was a hipster hum-vee with pink accents on a black basecoat and a skull antenna ornament.

…

Okay that's still a pretty cool style.

Our heroic team traveled the dusty road, all of them about something different…

Scanty was thinking about what might need to be done when they got there, making sure they were ready for any surprise attack, '_The first thing we need is a base of operations. Somewhere to store our supplies and retreat to when the job is done or we're too wounded to continue. We'll also need to nail down some way to earn money for earthly transactions. Clothes, food, medical supplies, and anything else that might be important. Then we need to start hunting down clues about where Corset is hiding…_' Kneesocks was, surprisingly, thinking about Stocking, '_There was something strange about the way she behaved. That didn't seem like it was entirely of her own will, like something, or maybe someone, was driving her to do what she did and say what she said. Who or what is the question. And then there's the whole problem of using Brief as bait. What's to stop Corset from sending Stocking to capture Brief and put us all out of commission? She's pretty powerful on her own, and whatever force is driving her might augment her power with its own. There are just too many variables to consider…_' Brief was thinking, not very surprisingly, about Panty, '_Panty, if you knew who I was working with, would you be upset? I don't want to loose you, but I also don't want you to hate me either. Damn, this is complicated. But no matter what happens, this time, I will rescue you just like you rescue me. This time, I'll be your hero. Wait for me, Panty, wait for me.'_ And even Garterbelt had some worries inside that afro-helmeted head of his, '_Oten City, I remember being there when it was founded, and if I remember the history of it correctly, the demon sisters might not have a very warm welcome when we get there. Then there's Corset's little show of hubris. Detailing his plan to us like that doesn't seem like the kind of move someone who deals orders to Commander Demons would make unless he's up to something. . And the fact he just abandoned the demon sisters on the drop of a hat, none of it makes sense. Then again, he always was an arrogant bastard. There has to be some sort of angle to this, some missing piece of information that one of us isn't getting, or if they do get it, they don't see its importance._'

All in all, it was a very silent ride to Oten City, very silent and very grim, except for the occasional fight between Chuck and Fastener, not that it broke too much of the tension.

After about an hour in the car, it started to sputter. That sound seemed scarier than death. It took only a few minutes, but the car eventually slowed down and stopped altogether, dead. Brief pounded a fist on the steering wheel, a blaring horn ringing out in response. "Fucking hell! Out of gas! I don't believe this! Well, it might not be all bad, maybe there's a spare gas can in the back."

Scanty managed to pick open the lock using a hairpin, and when it came open, what was in there wasn't a single gas can, but… "Beer, this guy put alcohol as a higher priority than extra gas on a desert road. What. An. _Idiot_."  
"I have to agree, dear sister, this doesn't look very promising. But on the bright side, we have plenty of cool drinks, Miss Kneesocks."  
"Correction. Garterbelt has plenty of cool drinks. You, Brief, and I are all under 21."

(Sweat-drop)

"Argh!" And then Scanty noticed something that gave her hope. "Kneesocks! Brief! Look!" There was a sign pointing to Oten City. It said, "Rest stop and gas, 1 mile."

That sounded like the Promised Land to everyone present. Scanty quickly took charge, "Alright, here's the plan. I'll go to the rest stop and get some extra help. You three stay here and see if you can't squeeze another mile out of this piece of junk." She slapped the car, rather gently when you thought about it.  
"No, at the very least I'm coming with you, so that you don't lounge around and forget to come back for us."  
"Absolutely not. One of us needs to stat behind with those two. What if Corset attacks us out here?"

Even though Scanty had been the one to suggest that rather nasty idea, the very thought of Corset attacking them in the middle of the already hot desert when they were helpless at that very moment, which sounded very much like a move a demon would have a hard time passing up, sent a chill up and down all their spines. Kneesocks sighed, "Fine, but someone should still go with you, to keep you out of trouble."  
"Do you not trust me now, sister?"  
"That is not the reason at all, dear sister, I simply imply that the prospect of relaxing in cool shade after hours under a blistering hot sun might seem too attractive a prospect to resist."  
"Hmph. Okay, fine, you make a good point. But then who?"  
"That is an excellent question. Mister Garterbelt is a bit too scary to go right now, due to his enormous size and rather large, um, head. I cannot go as I need to be here to defend against assault. So that leaves…"

Brief was in the shotgun seat thinking hard, when he suddenly felt the intense urge to run and hide. He looked around and saw that Scanty was giving him the Look of Death (anyone who's gotten it knows exactly what I mean [A/N]). "Really? You want me to take the blood descendant of Hellsmonkey with me to go find help."  
"You're making this sound more awful than it truly is. If we each only have to guard an individual, it will make things easier. That and someone else might need to go that can convince people to help us."  
"And you think he's a good choice."  
"He's human, and he's a much better choice than the afro-priest. Plus the sooner he gets on some new clothes, the sooner we can burn that filthy robe."  
"Point taken."

She grabbed Brief by the shoulder, and started dragging him behind her, and Kneesocks couldn't help but notice how much it looked like Scanty was abducting him.

Meanwhile, after some time…

Scanty used her hand to shield the glare of the sun from her eyes as she looked into the distance, spying the rest stop not five yards away. "Come on, we're almost there. Just another few yards."  
"You said that ten minutes ago."  
"Yes, but now I can actually see it."  
"What, really? Let me see!"

She pointed at the large building that was indeed only a few yards off. Brief felt his resolve become augmented, and started to run for the rest stop.  
"Hey, wait for me!"  
"_I'm_ not waiting, _you_ run faster!"  
"I am running! Slow down!"  
"No, you speed up! We're almost there!"

They ran into the air conditioned gas station and bathed in the cold refreshing air that poured from the AC, practically drinking it to chill themselves inside out. Scanty was the first to shake it off, actually shaking to loosen her clothes and hair, "Ah, that is much better. Now then, we need to see about getting a truck out there for Mr. Garterbelt and my sister. But first…"

She looked at Brief, "What size are you?"  
"What size what?  
"What size clothes do you wear? You don't want to walk around dressed like follower of Dionysus, do you?"

He looked down and remembered that he was wearing Garterbelt's robes. He blushed, covering himself as he stuttered, "N-no."  
"Then here, try these on, I'll go pay for them."  
"But you don't have any money!"  
"Don't be stupid, of course I have money! Only an idiot would walk around without some emergency cash on hand for something like this."  
"Oh, uh, right."

He put on the outfit as Scanty went up to the register. "I need to make a purchase and get some help."

The cashier didn't even pull his nose out of his magazine, "What kind of help?"  
"My sister and a friend of ours are stuck out in the middle of the road and we need a tow to Oten City. Can you get that in?"  
"I'm not the one to talk to. We have a guy in the shop; takes care of all the vehicle related stuff. Anything else?"  
"Yes. I need to buy these clothes and some food and water, maybe a fan or two if you have them. How much is it?"

With practiced ease the teen with the nose in his magazine scanned the items that she picked from nearby, including what Brief handed her from inside the changing stall. He tapped a few keys, and didn't even glance at the total when he spat it off, "That'll be $237.63 ma'am."

Brief felt his jaw drop as Scanty pulled the money out of a pocket up her sleeve. She dropped it on the counter, picking up the supplies and heading for the door that led to the garage. It was only after she and Brief had finally turned their backs that he lowered the magazine to look at them.

His eyes were slitted and gold in color.

Brief couldn't hold back his curiosity any longer, "Okay, why did you help me out, and where did you get all that money?"  
"One, my sister said that the sooner you could change, the sooner we could burn those soiled, dirty ragged excuses for robes. Two, this is leftover from our scheme to use a gambling hall to feed a Ghost."  
"Ah, that makes sense, I think. Still, couldn't you have made me pay for it myself?"

"Listen, you ungrateful shrimp," then she paused when she looked at Brief. In his black tank top and dark jeans, Scanty could almost swear he had some real looks under that stutter and long hair. Then the moment was broken and she shook it off. She turned away, making herself cold and calculating, "Are you saying I shouldn't have helped a teammate?"  
"What, now, it's not that, it just seemed out of character."  
"Out of character or not, it does neither of us any good to bicker and fight when we have a common goal that we are working for."  
"I guess that's pretty true."

She picked up her pace, "Come on, let's get moving."

They walked into the garage and saw someone working on a car, which was elevated by a jack. The man himself had the arms of the jumpsuit tied around his waist, and a box of tools lay by his side, his hand occasionally swapping tools with those in the box now and again.

Brief was the first to speak, surprisingly, "Excuse us, if-"

KONG

BANG

KLANG

"Son of a bitch! Not again!"

That voice, it was too high for a boy, and as 'he' slid out from under the car, it was apparent that the term 'guy' meant 'tomboy'.

The mechanic slid out from under the car, an Oldsmobile, and wiped grease off on her uniform as she stood up, cradling her forehead, "God dammit! That's the third time today! Aw, fuck, that hurts!" Then she noticed Scanty and Brief standing there, and took her hand off her face, cracking her neck so loud it made them wince before she started, "Well, you have my attention now, what is it you're after. Repair? A look over? Money? Hey if you two are collecting I already told your boss we're getting the money together AND where he can shove his 'accident'."

Scanty stepped forward, "We're not here for that. We need a tow. My sister and a friend are stranded in the middle of the desert road out there in this ridiculous heat and we need someone to help us get to Oten City."

The mechanic swung the wrench onto her shoulder, scratching her chin as she thought, "Oten City, huh? Yeah, I can get you there. It won't be cheap, but I can do it."  
"How much will it cost?"  
"Well, now, let's see, pickup, plus the distance charge to Oten, plus gas, repair, and for being an idiot…"  
"HEY!"  
"Kidding, kidding, you need to learn how to take a joke, sister. Anyway, adding on tax to the entire thing, it should be about, say, oh 400 bucks seems right. I'll have to check."  
"Four hundred is fine. Here."  
"Thank you. Now let's get to the truck and get going, it's supposed to be a record heat wave out there."

Scanty and Brief harmonized, "You don't say…"

Meanwhile…

A vulture circled over the hum-vee, eyeing Kneesocks and Garterbelt with intense hunger, waiting for them to drop from starvation-

BANG

"Squawk!"

Kneesocks reverted her weapons, "Blasted vultures, I wish there was some way to get rid of those oversized bald pigeons."

Wish.

Granted.

**Next time on Scanty and Kneesocks:**

**The team arrives in Oten City, but will it be as smooth a transition as they though. Of course not. That's no fun.**

**Then, what is the secret of the cashier from the rest stop, and what is the real reason that Stocking turned traitor? Find out this and more in the next chapter of Scanty and Kneesocks.**

…

**Okay I know that's a little lame, but bear with me. Anyway, I promise to update my other stuff, and to get some decent work in, not bullshit like I seem to do sometimes. Good luck to all of you, and for pity's sake let me know what you think and review, dammit!**


	3. S&K Ch 2, Welcome to Oten City, or not

Scanty and Kneesocks chapter 2

Welcome to Oten City, or not.

Hell's blaze

Is thus released

Unto the world.

Man shall fall,

Hell will arise,

And Satan

Shall walk unhindered.

Let the Blood

Of the Ape of the Devil

Light the earth

Aflame once more!

Scanty rode in the back of the tow truck with Brief, silent as the grave. The driver, the mechanic, who coincidentally hadn't ever mentioned her name, didn't say much either, so it was Brief who filled the empty air with his incessant chatter. Not that anyone was complaining, oh wait.

Scanty had been listening to him describe and worry and pray for and babble on and on about nothing but Panty the _entire ride_. To be honest, it was a bit annoying, and that was emphasized by the twitching of her eyelid.

'_Who knew one person could harp on about someone this much? How I first met __**Panty**__, how beautiful __**Panty**__ is when she smiles the number of times __**Panty**__saved me, how amazing __**Panty**__ is, Panty, Panty, Panty, Panty, PANTY! It's absurd! He shouldn't be obsessing about one girl so much, at the very least so loudly! That should be a rule!_'

Truth was he wasn't doing very loudly or even that loud in the first place, Brief was simply mumbling under his breath. Not that Scanty cared. To her he could be screaming his praises off the top of the highest mountain for the world to hear.

Me thinky Scanty is a little jealous.

Eventually, the trio got to the old hum-vee, and Scanty's sister.

Speaking of whom…

Kneesocks continued to swat at the vultures, which were now getting bold enough to start swooping down on her to try and land, only to receive a swift backhand of scythe to the beak to start their return to the sky. A few of the more damaged ones rested on a telephone pole nearby, pruning the destroyed feathers and soothing their wounds, only to try again and get Kneesocks even more pissed. "Blasted birds, get the hell AWAY!"

She swung again and missed, but that miss brought the tow truck into her view, and that bolstered her efforts to get rid of the scavengers. Having done little to dissuade the 'guests', she gave up to wave down the tow truck, reverting her weapons back into garments so as not to scare off the driver.

The tow truck pulled over to the side of the road where the hum-vee was, and Scanty climbed out of it to greet her sister, "Hey, Kneesocks, we got the tow truck and the help we needed, now we can get out of here."  
"That's great, sister, and now if only we can get out of here without these cursed _vultures_ bombarding us to death…"

Then Brief got out of the truck, "Hey, Kneesocks, we're ready!"  
"That's great news, Mr. Brief."  
"Yeah it is. Um, Kneesocks, can I ask you something?"  
"Yes, Brief?"  
"Aren't those vultures?"  
"Yes, and they haven't giving me _any_ peace!"  
"Um, okay, so where's Garterbelt?"  
Cue the awkward silence as they all think about it.  
"Sister, where _is_ that afro-priest, Mr. Garterbelt?"

She sweat-dropped as she thought about it, "I don't have a clue, Scanty. Last I saw him, he was in the car."  
Triple sweat-drop now.  
"Do you mean…"  
"…the same car…"  
"…that doesn't have any air conditioning since it ran out of gas?"

They rushed to the vehicle to check on Garterbelt, only to find him unconscious and extremely hot and sweaty.

Kneesocks tried to stick a finger on his forehead, only to withdraw it sharply, "He's as hot as a pizza oven. He must have overheated and passed out from the strain."  
"Do you have any idea how we could wake him up?"  
"Not unless we could cool him down. Even then, he might still be too warm to stay awake."  
"There must be some way to do it."  
"Good, then you let me know when you come up with one, okay."

Scanty had chosen to for the more straightforward and less subtle approach of taking the cooler of ice holding the beer, and after pulling out the bottles, dumping it on Garterbelt's head.

He woke up instantly.

"What the hell- Scanty, Kneesocks, Brief, what is going on?!"  
"You were passed out from heat exhaustion."  
"But Scanty over there woke you up by dumping ice on you."  
"You mean these now melting ice cubes?"

They paused, and Scanty thumped her forehead as Kneesocks swore, "Shit!"  
"Miss Kneesocks! Your tongue!"  
"I think that it's appropriate given that we just dumped possibly two _gallons_ of water in the middle of the _desert_!"

Brief interrupted, "Um, didn't you have Scanty and me go _get_ water? And food? _And_ stuff to beat this heat?"  
"Wait, so I just swore when there really was no reason?"  
"Pretty much, sis."  
"Shit!"  
"Sister!"  
"What the _fuck_ is going on over there?!"

The mechanic started coming over to the hum-vee, "We're all set up to go and you all j*cking off is wasting time, which I might have to charge for! Now _shut up and get in that damn car_!"

Then she noticed the giant afro, and the hole going through it, and recognized it. "Garterbelt?"

The man she referred to suddenly had a feeling like someone had walked over his grave. "That voice, oh god, don't tell me it's _her_."

She started to sprint for the car, "It's you, Garterbelt!"

Garterbelt immediately leapt up and over to the front of the car, putting it between the mechanic and himself, "Shoelace, what are you doing here?!"  
"I live here, silly, where have you been all these years?"  
"Wait, you two know each other?"  
"Apparently they do, Scanty."  
"I think that Garterbelt might have to do some explaining when this is over."  
"Now, now, Miss Kneesocks, we shouldn't get involved in his love life."

The mechanic, apparently named Shoelace, moved to the side of the car, which Garterbelt followed by moving to the opposite side.  
"Is it me, Kneesocks, or is Garterbelt afraid of that girl?"  
"I would say it is just you, Brief, but that would mean I didn't see it as well."  
"Sister, I say why not grab some popcorn and enjoy the show?"  
"I think I might have to agree with that notion. We might never have this opportunity again."  
"What, are you two demons?!"  
"Yes."  
"Oh, right. Do we have any soda?"  
"I am way ahead of you on that, Brief, diet or regular?"

Garterbelt meanwhile was cursing his luck. "Shoelace, when are you going to let go of this ridiculous concept that we're a couple?"  
"When you admit we are, no stop running around so much, it's hard to hug you like this!"  
"That's precisely why I'm running!"

Scanty laughed, "Ah, this is rich. The mighty Garterbelt brought down by a single woman." Kneesocks agreed, and Brief put in his own joke, "Well, if anyone can whoop a man its WO-man!" That brought a few more snorts of laughter.

Garterbelt, however, was not laughing, "Can we please stop this foolishness and get to Oten City?! We are on a mission, ARE WE NOT?!"

All laughter stopped.

Scanty was the first one to get up, "Well, he's right, we have a mission, sticking some sweet revenge to that slime Corset, funs over, let's go."

Garterbelt stood, "Thank you."

She face-clamped him.

…

Now THAT was funny!

Garterbelt stumbled around while these newfound antics brought on another fit of laughter from Scanty, Kneesocks, and Brief, the last of which had the shortest of the fits. Brief had to then calm the other two down enough to talk to them.

Once he had, all four of them managed to pry Shoelace off of Garterbelt and get her to start driving them to Oten City. Of course, she hadn't mentioned that she'd drive at least half the speed limit.

Over.

As the truck sped along the road and the high wind blew across the group, keeping them cool, Oten City didn't seem quite so hard to get to anymore.

Scanty, of the four of them, was actually the most concerned. She was biting her thumb in thought, '_This isn't good. I have about seven hundred dollars on me, three hundred counting the expenses for this towing job, and I have no idea how much money Kneesocks has kept on her person right now. I suppose I could ask, but even so, we're going to be down by a lot. The sooner we start earning money, the better for everyone. I just hope that employment rights extend to former demons._'

After what seemed like fifteen minutes of intense speed, the 'Welcome to Oten City' sign came into view, and that was a beautiful sight for the team. Once they got out, Scanty started counting out the money she owed Shoelace…  
"Don't bother, this one's on the house."  
"Why so?"  
"Any friend of Garterbelt's is a friend of mine, and I don't charge my friends for emergencies."  
"Thanks."

Right afterwards, a certain _someone_ piped up in the distance, "The answer is still no, Shoelace, get that through your head!"  
"Damn. Well, see ya!"  
"Bye."

She called as she drove away, "And don't be afraid to stop by once in a while!"  
"I already said no, Shoelace!"

They could hear her distant cry of 'Fuck' as her truck vanished over a hill and the thump as she bent the roof with her fist.

Kneesocks was the first to speak, "Remind me to never get on that woman's bad side." And the other two agreed without speaking, voices somewhat frozen by Shoelace's brute power.

So, the perilous trial of the desert road behind them, a new friend already made, and with a glimmer of hope still residing in their hearts, our unlikely band of saviors made their way into Oten City for the first time.

(Heaven help us that we depend on _them_ to save us)

…Oten City…

The first thing that the team did was check the hum-vee for gas, and lord be praised, the car did indeed have gas. While the other three were infinitely pleased with Shoelace's unexpected kindness (well okay, not THAT unexpected), Garterbelt simply muttered something about someone being a 'kiss-ass'.

So, the hum-vee ready for action, they rode into town to find a place to stay…

The city was lively before they crossed the border, but once one of the tires of the car rolled inside it, it instantly fell silent as the grave. Every eye of every citizen seemed to fall upon them, or more accurately, on the two backseat passengers Scanty and Kneesocks.

This went far from unnoticed by the ex-demon sisters. Even so, Scanty was the first to notice only after at least five minutes. "Kneesocks, is it me, or does everyone in town seem to be watching us like we're known criminals from a foreign country?"

Kneesocks pulled her head out of the clouds long enough to notice that to. Every single pair of eyes fell on them, watching their every movement, as though Scanty and Kneesocks were indeed foreign criminals about to bring trouble to their doorstep. The further they got into the city, the more people watched them, and the spookier it felt.

A man walked in front of the slow moving car, and put his hand out for it to stop, which it did.

That was the first mistake.

When the car stopped, the man, who was wearing a hoodie that hid his face, began to speak, "Hello, my brethren, you need no longer serve in fear."

Scanty spoke, "Would you please get out of the road?" The man snarled, pointing a hand at the demon sisters, "This does not concern the spawn of Satan. Actually, now that I think about it, it does. What right do you have to deprive these people of their freedom and enslave them?"  
"Um, enslave them? We didn't-"  
"Enough lies, darkspawn! This entire _city_ is privy to the sliver tongues and horrendous deeds demons such as you wreck upon humans. We will not abide such vile beings within the borders of our city ever again!"

Then his hood went up and they saw a familiar face.

Scanty screamed his named while Kneesocks, in a refreshing turn of events, went more impulsive and started to swing a scythe blade at the man who was without a doubt Corset.

And THAT was the final straw.

WHAK!

A rock had nailed Kneesocks in the head while she had been so intent on skewering Corset like a ka-bob. A child's hand was stretched out, pointed in her direction.

SMAK!

Another rock hit Scanty and knocked her out of the car, this time from a teenager. Then the whole city joined in, pelting them with rocks, shoes, dirty underwear, anything they could find to hit them with and drive them out of the city.

As the city drove out Scanty and Kneesocks, Corset did something unexpected. He extended a hand to Garterbelt and Brief. "You need no longer fear them. Those fallen angels have no more power over you."

Brief scrambled behind Garterbelt, who scrunched up, getting ready for a brawl. Brief spoke, "Y-you can't fool us, Corset, w-w-we-"

'Corset' paused for a minute, and then he laughed. The thing was, it wasn't cold or in mockery of them, it was actually warm heartfelt laughter, like they'd just told a joke. He wiped a tear from his eye. "So, I really look like this guy 'Corset'. I'm afraid you have me confused with someone else."

The moment he said that, other differences came into perspective. He had tan skin, and speaking of skin, his wasn't stretched quite so tightly over his body. The eyes were the same, but for some reason they weren't at the same time. Whereas Corset's were full of malice and love of pain, this man's eyes were the epitome of care, and protection against anything that went under the name 'demon'. Even his clothes were different, as the two of them could now see, they were baggy and loose instead of tight and constricting.

Garterbelt took the offered hand. "I apologize; you look so much like him."

He laughed again, "So I've discovered. So, you would be the famous Garterbelt and Brief, who worked alongside the angels Panty and Stocking."  
"B-but, how do you know about us?"

The man ruffled Brief's hair, "My dear boy, word travels fast around here. Ever since our 'Great Exorcism' the city of Oten has been on its toes about demons. We keep our ears to the wall and our eyes on the skies, so that we can avoid anything like that happening ever again."  
"The Great Exorcism?"

"Indeed," Garterbelt became solemn, "It was a horrid period for this city. Demons and Ghosts flooded the city walls and took it over, running rampant and free, with no fear of destruction. It lasted for a full year, then two people came that managed to not only vanquish every single dark entity, but hide the secret that lay at the heart of Oten City."  
"The gate…"  
"Yes, Brief, the gate, though it appears that the secret wasn't quite as well hidden as they had thought."

The man sighed, "This much is true. I suppose it's no point to pretend. We know all about Corset. He came here with that angel Stocking in tow, and we drove him out, or so I believed. Now, I believe that he has managed to slip in anyway. Demons like that are as slippery as water snakes, and twice as deadly."

Speaking of demons…

Scanty and Kneesocks ran for their lives, dodging rocks and other various projectiles, and trying not to stumble or get brained into unconsciousness. Scanty and Kneesocks were both muttering various curses, and neither gave thought to it.

Once they crossed the border, however, the rocks stopped, except for the few that had already been in the air. Those hit them anyway, but once they noticed the sudden halt of stony rain, they looked back.

That man from before walked in front of the crowd, with Garterbelt and Brief in his arms, and he threw back his hood, showing his face. They finally noticed who he was, or rather, who he wasn't.

He took his right arm from around Brief and pointed at the sisters, "Listen, you foul traitors of the sanctity of heaven, we spare you because you left our fair city. We don't want to destroy anyone, just protect as many as we can, but if you ever cross the threshold into Oten City again, I swear upon all the heavens and God himself that I shall fight you until my final breath, and send you back to you lord Satan with the wrath of God and all his angels behind me! So if you would rather live, stay on the outside of Oten City's sacred ground!"

Then he took Brief in his arms once more and guided them back into the city, cloaked by the populace like an enormous robe.

Scanty blinked, "What just happened? Did we seriously just get banned from Oten City?"  
"It appears that way, sister."  
"This is ridiculously unfair! We're trying to stop the guy that wants to hurt them, if only for revenge, and we get thrown out and banned from the city, argh!"  
"I have to agree, this does seem ridiculously unfair."  
"And on top of that, they have Brief in there! Are they TRYING to get someone hurt?!"  
"It sounds like you care about him."  
"Of course I care about him!"

She paused a second, "Because we need him to get to Corset!"  
"Sure. _That's_ the reason you care."  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
"Don't worry about that right now, I think we need to worry more about getting into the city."  
"They just BANNED us! It's a rule that we cannot get in there now, so what are we supposed to do?!"  
"I supposed that is true, but something that angel Panty said comes to mind. 'Some rules are made to be broken', and I believe that is one of those rules."  
"What are you going on about?"  
"Think about it, we aren't the same people we used to be, we aren't demons, we aren't angels, we just are, the rules that used to apply to us no longer do, our world has become irrevocably changed, and we need to understand and embrace that if we are to get anywhere."  
"Maybe you're right."  
"Maybe I am."

Kneesocks sat, adjusting her glasses. "Kneesocks."  
"Yes?"  
"Do you believe in karma?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Maybe there is a reason this happened, like this is repentance for what we did as demons, some kind of payback to heaven to make up for what we did."

Scanty looked at the cloudless sky, "Maybe this all happened for a reason, like a parole, some kind of community service where we get paid back all the damage we did to other people, so it becomes even and fair, like a bank account."

Kneesocks looked at her. Scanty seemed different, like the 'blessing' from heaven had done more than change her physical appearance.

She spoke, "Maybe." And for a moment, she wondered if this was like a second chance, a way to not have to be demons anymore, like it was not permanent, something that was a hereditary permanence like your skin color or your height. That it did not forever define your world or your future.

Scanty got up, "Well, we better get moving."  
"Why?"  
"We have got work to do. If this is some kind of second chance, there is no way in hell I'm wasting it."

Kneesocks nodded, "Alright, so let's get moving, but where?"  
"Well, I figure any security wall like this is going to have a few holes in the fencing."  
"But isn't that breaking the rules?"

She smiled, "Why sister, didn't you yourself say that some rules are made to be broken?" Then she smiled too, and together they started walking.

Now, as for what Garterbelt and Brief were up too…

"How do you intend to get them in here?"

Garterbelt crouched over the steering wheel, deep in thought. '_The similarities between that man, what was his name, Hairnet, that's right, and Corset are too many to be simply coincidence. There's more to that pair than meets the eye. But that's not the important thing right now. What's important is getting Scanty and Kneesocks inside the city without tipping of Hairnet. We do not need to be getting on his bad side._

Garterbelt heard a snap, and he turned to Brief, who repeated his question. "Well, I have a scrap of an idea, but I don't know if they'd be willing to go for it."  
"What kind of an idea. Not like that thing in the desert!"  
"Hell no! That was because we were desperate, and I happened to remember a music video about us that used that little trick."  
"You are sick, Garterbelt."  
"I didn't invent that stupid move! The men who directed that trashy video did! I wasn't notified!"  
"Okay, um, sure, so what's the plan."  
"I repeat, it's more of a scrap of an idea, but it might work, even if it's rough."  
"Tell me."  
"Okay, first we need to find some crates…"

(I think you know where this is going ^-^ [A/N])

…Hours later…

A delivery truck came up to the wall around Oten City, and the night guard waved it through, not suspecting anything.

Unbeknownst to the guard, a pair of demonic siblings were residing within the crates in the truck, and wanted to murder a rather specific afro-sporting black priest.  
"When I see Garterbelt, Scanty, I will strangle him."  
"It's a shame that won't do any good."  
"Maybe for you."  
"Well, at least this isn't the first time we were in this position."  
"That was a) because we managed to somehow get drunk and b) because we were completely insensible."  
"True."

The truck shuddered to a stop and the box that the demon sisters were hiding in fell to the ground, breaking apart and dispensing its contents on the floor of the truck, two severely agitated female demonic siblings.  
"Fucking hell!"  
"For once, I'm not going to argue about language."  
"I just found another reason I hate Mr. Garterbelt."  
"Likewise, Ms. Kneesocks."

There was a clang, the sound of the truck opening, and the panicked demon sisters quickly hid behind a pair of box stacks, amazed that their box was the only one two fall in the entire truck."

Scanty hissed to Kneesocks, "What the hell, are these boxes full of concrete or something?!"  
"Let me find out."  
"No, never mind, I don't want to know. I swear Kneesocks, the longer we are in the company of Misters Brief and Garterbelt, the more stupidity we find."  
"That…is a good point. I've lost my curiosity."

The truck driver swore, "What the hell is in these boxes, cement?"  
"That's what I said!"  
"Scanty, shush!"

The driver turned around, and Kneesocks crept up closer, moving in the shadows of the oversized crates.  
"Kneesocks, what are you-"

Kneesocks cut her off with a finger to her lips, returning to her stealthy maneuvers. Once the driver turned his back for the fourth time, Kneesocks was close enough to grab him and delivered a swift, sharp pinch to the base of his neck, the driver quickly passing out as she applied pressure to the point.

Scanty moved to help her sister drag the unconscious sack of meat that was the truck driver into the truck.  
"What was that?"  
"I don't know, I saw it in a movie once, figured why not, and if that hadn't worked I'd just hit him on the temples."

(For those of you who don't know, Kneesocks used the Vulcan neck pinch, as made famous by Star Trek, and parodied by Space Balls. Look them up. [A/N])

Once the driver was out cold and hidden in the back of the truck, Scanty took a look around and hopped out before she motioned to her sister to follow.

Now that they were inside Oten City, Scanty and Kneesocks needed the utmost stealth and subterfuge to avoid another storm of rocky retribution, or worse if that Corset look-alike kept his word. Because, even though they were inside the walls, and even though Garterbelt had sent Brief to help them set up to sneak into the city, they had no cover, they were despised by the citizens, Garterbelt and Brief were who knows where, and the sun would be up in no less than a few hours. Silently, Kneesocks, who was the better of the two at this sort of thing, led her sibling through the streets, ducking and weaving around and past the lights of the night watchmen. This was a battle of chess where the pieces could not be seen, the terrain was unfamiliar, and only one side could win by capture.

Kneesocks held up her hand in a closed fist, now on a roll. A guard was at the street corner a few feet in front of them, and although they could probably turn back and go another way, the light of the sun was starting to peak over the walls, and the guard was standing on a manhole, not the first they'd seen, but it was the closest one, and although neither Scanty nor Kneesocks was particularly fond of the idea of crawling in the sewers for the day, it was the only spot they could escape to at a moment's notice like now.

Kneesocks crept up to the guard, and just as she was about to strike…

A pair of dark skinned hands shot out of the nearby alley and grabbed the pair of them.  
"What the-"  
*SLAP*  
"Whuht's gohing-"  
"Sh! Do you want the whole city to hear you?!"  
"Gahtehrbehlt?"

The afro-priest (yes it was he) let go of their mouths. He had managed to find a new robe, but he was still the same old asshole. (Yes I called Garterbelt an asshole, he is at times! [A/N])  
"Did you miss me?"  
"Where the hell have you been?!"  
"Shut up, you bitches! We don't have time to argue. Come on!"

He grabbed both of them by the arm and made a mad dash, practically dragging them behind him.  
"What are you doing?!"  
"Scanty, isn't it obvious, he's taking us to a hiding place."  
"Yes! Now shut up!"

He brought them before an apartment building, letting them go to fumble for the key and unlock the door, before throwing them inside and slamming the door behind him.

Then he turned on them, "Where the hell have you been?!"  
"Where have we been?! Where have you been!"  
"Scanty, now's not the-"  
"I don't care! We looked for you while we were scampering like mice for our lives through this city!"  
"Why did you not go where we were supposed to meet?!"  
"There wasn't any place like that!"  
"Brief was supposed to tell you!"

Kneesocks's eye twitched, "Brief…was supposed…to tell us where you would find us…so we wouldn't have to do this?"  
"Yes!"

Brief was eating a sandwich in the kitchen when suddenly he had a large shiver crawl up and down his spine, a feeling he had already had once yesterday. That's when something he had forgotten to mention came to mind. He shivered, "Oh, oh crap…"

He slowly turned around to see Kneesocks giving him a Look of Death that put Scanty's to shame. He did the smart thing, and tried to make a run for it when a blade came under his chin. If Kneesocks could shoot with looks, Brief would have been hit with nukes the size of Minnesota.

He tried to reason with her, "N-n-now, K-K-Kneesocks, don't do anything rash…That little detail slipped my mind."  
"Really? I had no clue."  
"Kneesocks, sister, don't kill him, we need him."  
"I'm not going to kill him, I might scare him, break his legs and run him over in a car, but I won't kill him."

Scanty got her sister to calm down. "Well, at least we're in the city. Now we just have to start setting up shop."

The question echoed from three voices, "Setting up shop?"  
"Um, duh, we have to start getting money flowing into our accounts, Kneesocks and I only have so much, and we have to get hands on some extras and needs like clothes, food, a computer or two, and in this small place we'll have to be really stingy about pack ratting…"

Kneesocks moaned, "And she's off, ladies and gentlemen."

**And with that last joke, thus ends the next chapter of Scanty and Kneesocks. Sorry for the extended update time, I am off the ball lately, and I'm in college, and trying to get a job. Plus, I have a serious need to step up my story quality. Readers of stuff like A Bastard Child, or the like, expect some delays due to actual planning and rewrites of unpublished chapters after the third one hits the site. I have to start really stepping up my game if I want to be any good. And for the love of God, REVIEW DAMMIT!**


	4. S&K Ch 3, We are Angels S&K Remix

Scanty and Kneesocks Chapter 3

We are Angels (S&K remix)

**Alright, sorry to do this people, but forget the poll! I found the perfect theme song for the story. And now, presenting with full intro, I give you Scanty and Kneesocks.**

**(Theme is Ghost Town by Egypt Central)**

_**When the chips are down…**_

_**When all hope is lost…**_

_**When your heroes are taken from you…**_

_**Demons will be angels…**_

_**And girls will be girls…**_

_**Nicki Fowl presents…**_

_**Season Two of Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt…**_

…_**Scanty and Kneesocks.**_

The time has come,

God's will be done,

The earth shall tremble,

The seas shall boil,

And the sky,

Shall be lit ablaze.

I therefore

Entreat the heavens,

To give me a shield,

To protect

That which matters most.

"We are each of us angels with only one wing, and we can only fly by embracing one another." ~Luciano de Crescenzo

A white business man raised his mug, "Waitress, refill!"  
"Yes, sir, I'll be right there."  
"Waitress, my order?"  
"It's almost done."  
"Waitress, I'd like to order."  
"Yes, of course, one minute please."

The tan-skinned waitress walked through the entrance to the kitchen.  
"Hey! I needed that order for table five ten minutes ago, where is it?!"  
"Still working on it!"  
"Hurry it up, their getting antsy!"  
"You tell those assholes it'll be ready when it's ready and not a damn moment sooner!"  
"Crazy ass!"  
"Psycho bitch!"

The waitress spun back out the way she came to face one of the customers, and smiled, "I'll have it out in a minute."

She refilled the mug of the business man's cup and took the truckers order, then stepped back into the kitchen where she pulled off her face.

Scanty sighed, "What in hell made me decide that this was a good idea?" Brief, who was manning the dish washer and broom, answered as he tried to both put dishes away and clean the floor at the same time, "Well, we needed the money, and there weren't any jobs you could get in the city without having some kind of background for them to check."  
Garterbelt waved his hot spatula, "Quit stalling! Take this to table five and get going!" Scanty put back on her face mask and took the order, muttering to herself, "I wonder how my sister is doing."

Funny thing, as Kneesocks was currently having a laugh with some of the local entrepreneurs at a nearby bar & grill. Deciding to put her calmer mind and stealthy skills to use in the business part of the restaurant, Kneesocks was doing negotiations and working with some of the more influential men and women of the city to keep the cover they were using to earn money afloat in the market.

She wiped away a tear, clapping for the lady who'd told that oh so funny joke. In order to help maintain the illusion that she was normal, she'd chosen a different color skin tone than her sister and wore glasses on top of contacts, adding some extra layers to increase the differences between the two of them. Considering they were making a living in a venerable mine field should either of them be discovered, it was a smart choice.

Now as it was her turn, she started turning the conversation to more important, business related topics, and her mind strayed to how her sister was doing in the restaurant itself…

If it wasn't for the fact that all four of them needed the money these 'customers' had, Scanty would have started to strangle them left, right, and center. Back and forth, over and over, the called for her for updates and needs, not having even the smallest iota of patience. It just about broke her composure.  
"Miss, my coffee?"  
"I'll be right there."  
"I need some syrup for my pancakes."  
"It's in the center of the table."  
"Could we get some extra napkins?"  
"Sure, just a minute."  
"Coffee!"  
"I said I'll be right there."  
"I'd like to order."  
"There's only one of me!"  
"Coffee please!"

Scanty retreated before she screamed her head off, taking a breather to get rid of the ache niggling her at the back of her skull. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed some of the orders, a pitcher of coffee, and some extra napkins before she headed back into the fray.  
"Here are your napkins."  
"Thank you."  
"Miss, my coffee."  
"Here it is, just use the pitcher."  
"Thank you."  
"Sorry for the wait, what would you like to order?"  
"I'll have…"

And so it went, the entire day.

When they finally closed their doors, Scanty took her maid outfit and threw it at the laundry basket, along with her mask. Thankfully, she'd hidden her normal outfit underneath somehow. Just as she sat down on one of the stools with an ice cold drink, after rubbing off her skin tone with some rubbing alcohol, Kneesocks burst in through the door happy as a lark.

There was a sudden chill as, surprisingly, it was Kneesocks who was getting the Look of Death instead of Brief, who celebrated a small victory by quietly side-stepping back into the kitchen to watch from a safe distance as Scanty glowered at her sister.

Scanty's voice was low and edgy, as if she was ready to hit someone, "Where have you been all day?"  
"I've been negotiating with some prospective business partners."  
"I could have used a hand here with all the bullshit!"

Kneesocks laughed, "You know as well as I do I'm no good at serving people, I don't have the speed and, let's face it, people would rather watch your bust in that skimpy maid's outfit than mine."

She flicker Scanty's breast to emphasize her point, which bounced. "You still could have put a chokehold on the massive tide of people coming in here."

Then Kneesocks held up a form, "Then we wouldn't have this."  
"And what is that?"  
"Only something that makes puts us officially on every map of Oten City."  
"What."

Kneesocks waved the pale piece of paper a little more, "We are now going to be in the next edition of every map of Oten City. It took a little work with some influential people to make us an official business, but it's done, and we can now higher any workers who live in the city."  
"_What?!_"  
"What?!"  
"_**WHAT?!**_"

Garterbelt had yelled so loud that it shook the building. He seemed to come from nowhere as he appeared in between the conversing sisters and snatched the document from Kneesocks, scanning it. "Do you mean to tell me that we had been working illegally for three weeks?!"  
"No, not illegally, just as a family owned business."

Now she was getting the triple threat of Looks of Death, and even Brief had come out and managed one at her.  
"Family…"  
"…owned…"  
"Business?"

Kneesocks shivered, "Um, just as a cover. I had to say something to get them to let us start it up. Even then it was a bit sketchy, and don't even get me started on the paperwork and backgrounds I had to fabricate to get keep us afloat. At least I found a good hacker."  
"A hacker? Sister, you do know what hackers do, right?"  
"Of course I do, and boy he wasn't cheap. I had to dip into our back fund to pay him off."  
"All right, _Ms._ Kneesocks, how much did you draw from that fund, which was provided by _my_ cooking."  
"And my service!"  
"And my cleaning!"  
She swallowed, this would be a tough sell. "Approximately two thousand dollars."

There was that twitch that stingy people get from what sounds like their wallets being swallowed whole that came from the other three. "Two…thousand…dollars?"  
"Sister, that was a week and a half's work you just spent."  
"And the gain is much greater. With that little sheet, we can hire other people to work for us. This will make things much easier."  
"_You bitchy idiot!_ We can't afford anyone else!"

And here was where the tough sell was. "That's not necessarily true, Mr. Garterbelt, we do have someone."  
"Who?"  
"Well, I made a call to a friend and she agreed."  
"Wait…she?"  
"Yes."

He stood stock still, not even a muscle in his face twitching as he could only think of one person that Kneesocks could call who would work for practically free.  
"Kneesocks."  
"Yes?"  
"Before I snap your neck…"  
*gulp* "Yes?"  
"…tell me who you called."

At that moment someone walked in wearing overalls and a stained white T-shirt.  
"Hiya!"

Kneesocks turned to greet a familiar face, "Ah, Ms. Shoelace, what perfect-"  
*_WHOOSH!_*

She face-clamped Garterbelt for the second time in as many days, saying random comments about how much she miss him as he slowly passed out from lack of oxygen.

Scanty turned, "Did you do that just to mess with him?"

Kneesocks, now having removed her disguised, except for the glasses which she was very fond of, used a finger to push said glasses back up the bridge of her nose, "No, well although that is a minor reason, Ms. Shoelace is the only person that I could call on at a moment like this who could work for free, and we don't really have a lot of options."

Brief put in his two cents, "Well, you got us there, but I still think that you really did that just to get back at him for the idea in the desert about getting some help, and for the one with the truck."

She readjusted her glasses, "That is absurd, Mr. Brief, I am a mature woman and a Demon Commander, I do not do such childish things as getting back at people."

"Okay, sure." But in his mind he had a different answer, _'*cough* Bullshit! *cough*'_.

Regardless, Brief and Garterbelt started the journey home while the demon sisters settled down in the restaurant, since they couldn't risk moving around in the daytime and there was no noticeable route that they could use to sneak between the workplace and the apartment, as well as staying in the restaurant would help deter thieves from trying to rob the place, though a few had tried only to end up in an asylum babbling about demons and such, with some rather unusual lumps on their heads.

Garterbelt, however, had a follower with him…

"I told you, Shoelace, you are not coming home with me."  
"Aw, come on, Gart, let me stay at your place, at least for tonight, then I'll go back to my place in the morning."  
"I don't see a problem with it, Garterbelt."  
"_I_ do, and don't call me Gart! The last time you came home with me I was hanging from the ceiling with you whipping me on the ass!"  
"I was drunk!"  
"Get gone!"  
"Hmph, fine, I'll walk through the freezing desert, alone, where the wolves might get me…"  
"You can stop that. I know you came in your truck 'cause I saw it outside the restaurant, and there was a heater in the bed of your truck, _and_ you are hells scarier than any wolf."  
"Fuck!"  
"Aw, come on Garterbelt, have a heart."  
"Yeah, Gart, have a heart."  
"I told you not to call me Gart!"

Then he conceded, deciding to bust out some rope when he got home, "Fine, since you won't leave me alone, I know I'm going to regret this, but you can stay at the house."

She fist-pumped, "But it's only for tonight! And in the morning you better not be there, and I mean not a trace after 9!"  
"Why 9?"  
"Because then she won't have any excuse, and the city gates don't open until then. So 9!"  
"Fine, fine, Gart."  
"_I told you not to call me Gart!_"

Meanwhile the demon sisters were having their own moment…  
"Hey, Kneesocks?"  
"Yes?"  
"I think that we should take a look around."  
"Why?"  
"We know nothing about this city and we've been here for three weeks, and we aren't any closer to tracking down Corset! Have we given up before we've even begun?"  
"No. We got to Oten City, so we've already started, but I get what you mean. Unfortunately, although we could do it at night in disguise, we don't have the room or the luxury. Someone has to keep watch."  
"Well you can stay here and 'keep watch', I'm going to go on a stroll."

And with that, as the light from the sun disappeared over the walls, Scanty made her way. Kneesocks sighed, locking the restaurant behind her.

But despite being quick, she only caught a small glimpse of her sister as she had already climbed up onto a building.

(Song for this scene is 'over and under' by Egypt Central, my new all-time favorite band ^-^)

Scanty flitted across the rooftops, invisible to the ground striding humans below. She felt the wind whip through her hair, and danced across the pipes and overhangs of a street that she walked from up in the air, a street made of concrete and steel and pure daring, a street that right now only she knew of. Her feet naturally moved to adapt to her ever changing center of gravity, her arms swinging at her sides, her whole body moving as naturally as a sparrow through the trees. Every step, every breath, every drop of sweat seemed to be right, like this was what she was meant to do. As she stepped down on a spire that rested on a sloped roof, her entire form resting on the ball of a single foot, she felt something that she hadn't working for Corset, that she had never known fighting the angels, a feeling that was not brought about by the summoning of Ghosts and the weaving of chaos. It was something that was new to her, a feeling that held a warm spot in her cold demonic heart, one that she wanted to always remember.

She felt content.

She looked out over the city from her vantage point, taking in every facet, every streetlamp, every gargoyle, and every single tower that lay before her. The whole of the city lay at her feet, to walk and run and dance across at her desire, and she couldn't shake the smile that lit her face as she started to realize that the rooftops of all of Oten City were open to her, that the unseen walkways of an entire new world were open to her, and that she had something she had never appreciated. Scanty took a moment to spread her arms wide and look at this amazing new thing that belonged to her, and she took a moment to understand that she now had something that she had never had before.

Freedom.

She had the freedom to do as she pleased up here. Here, above the prying eyes of the demon hating public, she could do anything she wanted, with no one to stop her. She wanted to laugh, to let herself fall from that small spire and dance her aerial ballet across the whole of Oten until the sun came up.

Then her sister managed to crawl her way up onto the roof, huffing and puffing from effort. She took her time getting up onto the slope, and swung her arms for a bit trying to keep hold of her balance. After a while, she managed to get where she could stand without falling over. She saw her sister, and tried to get her attention.  
"Hey, hey! Scanty!"  
"Hmm, what?"  
"What are you doing on that thing?! You could fall and break your neck!"  
"Oh, I didn't notice. I was just walking and stopped here."  
"Well get off that thing before you fall!"  
"Alright, alright."

With that she executed a perfect flip and landed on the tiny ledge beneath her, using such natural grace she would have shamed and Olympian, and caused Kneesocks to yell some more."  
"Don't do stupid stuff like that! What if you slipped and fell?! What would that leave me with?! A load of worry or even a broken heart, that's what!"  
"Oh, just calm down, sis, loosen up and just enjoy the sights."  
"I'll calm down when I'm off these roofs with solid ground under my feet!"  
"Okay, okay then, don't break my eardrums. Geez, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were afraid of heights."

Scanty grinned evilly before they climbed down and Kneesocks let loose a breath Scanty hadn't realized she'd been holding. "Thank _god_, I thought I was gonna fall! Don't ever make me do something like that again!"  
"I didn't make you do anything, you did that yourself."  
"You know what I mean!"  
"I know, I _am_ sorry that I worried you, sister."

Kneesocks crossed her arms, "Well, at least you're sorry. But next time be more careful, and let me know when you're going to do something like that again."  
Scanty nodded, following her sister, but she looked back at the building and a small grin made its way onto her face.

She'd found something in one night by accident that takes most people years.

She found her passion.

And she knew that she would be back for more.

(End of scene)

Scanty followed her sister as they snuck through the city like roaches moving back to the apartment, to find a 'nice' surprise.

Scanty was the first to open the door, and she saw Brief cowering in a corner as Shoelace ran around with a bottle in her hand, Garterbelt tied up in a corner and trying to shout through a gag. Chuck and Fastener were having a fight to the death with kitchen knives and Panty pieces. Red liquid that looked suspiciously like blood was strung across the walls and ceiling, and Shoelace was saying things that even I, the writer of an M rated fanfic, wouldn't dare put down (yes they were that bad).

Scanty closed the door.  
"Sister, I have a feeling that I _really_ don't want to go in there."  
"I feel the same, Ms. Kneesocks, but unfortunately we have to."  
"Not at the moment."  
"So you want to sit out her in the open where everyone in Oten City can see us, and when they do will most likely try to kill us, than go in there where one drunk woman is running rampant?"

"…"  
"Fine, open the door."

It took two whole hours for them to catch Shoelace, even with Brief's help, and as she got more drunk she started to do some really _naughty_ things as she ran around, screaming like a kid in a candy store on a sugar high. They finally managed to corner at some point, and after they got some of Kneesocks's emergency insomnia medicine down her throat, she passed out and started snoring like a hog.

With that done, Brief decided to hit the hay, which the sisters agreed to, and with that they retired. But something was nagging the back of their heads, like there was something the three of them somehow managed to forget…

Garterbelt stood still, wondering how in hell the three of them had managed to forget to untie him, and started to try to work his way upstairs to the bedrooms. Well, that didn't go too well, as when he got to the top of the steps, he slipped and fell all the way back down, somehow managing not to wake anyone up, and passed out from concussion and also managing to fall away from the front of the door. Thus, the entire household was now asleep, quietly snoozing away except for the home-owner's nightmare that was Shoelace.  
After a few hours…

*WHAM, WHAM, WHAM*

"Hurgh…"

*WHAM, WHAM, WHAM*

"Huh…?"

*WHAM, WHAM, WHAM*

"Argh, alright, alright, I'm up!"

Shoelace got up, bleary eyed and pissed, and walked over to the door to open it up, not even noticing the large group of vehicles that were sitting right out the window. She grabbed the knob and yanked the door open, preparing to wake the entire neighborhood with her foul mouth and high volume, but got pushed to the side as a storm of special agents flooded the apartment, taking hold of her and rapidly retrieving her from the building despite her fists putting dents into their helmets.

Dozens on dozens of soldier-like special agents came like a flood, and Hairnet walked in unhindered, the storm forming a decent open space around him as he marched into the room, baggy clothes forming a priest-like robe around him as he stood, directing the crowd of men that obeyed like well-trained wolves in sheep's clothing.

Hairnet let them work a bit before catching the attention of five or six of them, "You six, go upstairs and suppress the threat, rescue the boy but bring the demons to me, I intend to make an example of them for any that watch.

They obeyed, moving like a swift and directed but somewhat silent stampede, rapidly ascending the stairs and dividing into two teams. One went left and grabbed Brief, taking him out and attempting to reassure him everything was fine, until her took a lamp and beat one of them over the head with it, which forced them to use a tranquilizer on him and knock him out.

Scanty and Kneesocks, however, weren't quite so easy to subdue.

Scanty was the first one to hear them, always being the lighter sleeper, and had her guns out before they opened the door, Kneesocks quickly waking up when they bulldozed the door and getting her scythes once she saw that her sister was armed.

The first team was dispatched as quickly as it came, Kneesocks making sure to have Scanty avoid killing. Then more agents came in and were similarly dispatched, if a little more slowly since there were more of them. Then a whole flood of them started to come in, the window being smashed open and more agents using that as a second door to enter from, rappelling in from helicopters overhead. Scanty and her sister fought well, and several dozens of soldiers had been easily defeated, but that was only a small victory as the floods of enemies continued to come in, actually taking the time to remove their precedents before attacking, and the two of them were eventually overcome by the sheer number of soldiers.

Dragged down the stairs and thrown to the asphalt, the two of them groaned in pain as Kneesocks took a look at who had ordered this, though it was pretty obvious who would use an army to bring out two demon girls.

Saying that Hairnet was angry would have been the ultimate understatement. He was breathing heavy in the cold air of the night, his breath fogging in large puffs like smoke. His hands were clenched so tight his knuckles were white, and his left hand was actually bleeding. Even the army of special agents backed off, the killing intent that he was giving off being so potent that it seemed to actually distort his body. His eyes glared down at the two demon sisters, teeth clenched so tight they could break if you tapped them with a ball-peen hammer. He didn't trust himself to speak, so much anger inside of him that had he decided to, his yell would have possibly created an earthquake that could have been felt all the way to the sea. Yes, he was so downright furious that he had to hold himself stock still for several minutes just to be calm enough to talk.

"I thought… that I told you _bastardous_ followers of Satan… that you were not to set foot in here. I _thought_… that I said… that if you came back I would kill you. _I thought_… that I… had made it… very clear… you were not welcome… and to go back to the _burning pit of damnation THAT YOUR BACKSTABBING WHORRING BODIES __**HAD CRAWLED FROM!**_"

No one moved for some time after that. He had managed to actually crack the glass everywhere within a full kilometer of where he stood, his voice had been so loud and so high. Scanty rubbed her ears as Kneesocks decided to take this one. "Yes, you said all of that, in not quite so many words, apart from the bit about the burning pit and such."  
"So why… did you… dare to… come back here?"  
"Well-"

Hairnet slapped her, causing her to fall back, which got Scanty to react.  
"Hey-"

And then Hairnet smacked her, silencing her voice in mid shout. His hands started to shake, "You do not…speak, demons. There is no reason to try and corrupt our city. I gave you a chance to live, and you threw it back into my face. Very well, no more second chances. I'll deal with you myself, and for any demons watching, they should know that if they try to invade this city, that what I'm going to do to you can just as easily be redirected at them. And now, you shall be destroyed."

He snapped, and someone brought him an unusual staff. It was a rod with a wooden cross on top, a single diamond in the center. He held it before him and pointed the diamond at the sisters, and began to chant.  
" "

The demon sisters felt very heavy, like their entire bodies were made of lead. Hairnet did not lose his focus for one moment, his eyes narrowing with fatal intent upon them.  
" "

The words seemed to form a ring around the sisters, creating a haze that seemed to make them loose their strength and will, like everything that they intended to do was hopeless, that their goal was a lost cause, and the diamond on the staff started to glow.  
" "

As he inhaled deeply to shout the final word and blast the sisters into hell and 'repay them the works of their hands', a roar was heard that shook the ground and broke his concentration.

The feeling of hopelessness, and the weight that had seemed to weave in and out of every fiber of their being lifted, making them both feel light as air. That didn't stop them from losing their balance, however.

The tremor came to a still, and Hairnet shouted for an officer.  
"What the hell was that?!"  
"Well, um, sir, the seal that you put on it, well, someone accidentally broke it on a routine inspection."  
"_WHAT?!_"  
"And right now, a Ghost is running rampant through the streets."

Hairnet held the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming on, "What level?"  
"5 sir, and sir?"  
"Yes?"  
"W-w-well, see, I-I-it's -"

At that point a large dragon-like Ghost that seemed to be made of stone crashed through a building and roared, shaking the ground. Hairnet grabbed the officer and proceeded to throttle him, "_You mean to tell me someone let the Rock-Eater out?!_" As Hairnet appeared to be attempting to strangle the officer, Scanty and Kneesocks got to their feet and dove for cover, the stone dragon proceeding to eat the buildings, thus giving reason to why it was named the Rock-Eater.

Kneesocks adjusted her glasses and saw that Brief was about to be crushed by a falling piece of mortar, only for a red flash that went by the name Scanty to fly past her, grab him, and dash back. Hairnet had to roll out of the way of more falling stone as he shouted his orders, releasing the officer, "Everyone! Get into position! Form a ring around the Ghost!"  
"Sir!"  
"_What?!_"  
"We don't have enough men!"  
"_WHAT!_"  
"Most of them are unconscious or too wounded to move!"

He glared at the hiding place of the demon sisters, and then walked over there, stone and metal falling down around him, and then he grabbed Kneesocks.  
"_This was you're doing!_"  
"Hardly."  
"_Don't you dare bullshit me! You set this up!"_

Kneesocks caught her falling glasses and replaced them, being very careful to not allow her slowly growing anger to show in voice, action, or body language "No we have not. How likely is it that we could orchestrate the failing of a 'seal' as you put it, and simultaneously sneak in, especially when we have no resources other than what we earned, and what we brought with us from Daten City. Furthermore, how does that benefit us in anyway? What do we possibly have to gain from infiltrating a city where a Ghost dragon made of what it eats could quite possibly crush us?"  
"You could be foot soldiers used as a substitute."  
"Even foot soldiers would have trouble with something like this."  
"You might have done this to gain our favor somehow."  
"Although that does sound viable, I admit, that is hardly the case. The reason for this is that we are not foot soldiers, nor are we insignificant in any form. My sister and I are, or rather were, High-class Commander Demons."  
"What do you mean by were."  
"That is not the relevant issue at the present time. What is relevant is that I and my sister have not only the power, but the will to dispatch this Ghost."  
"This is some kind of trap…"

Scanty's temper had enough of Hairnet's stubbornness. "Look, we are not demons anymore, not entirely in any case. And we are more than willing to bring this beast down. Don't go looking a gift horse in the mouth, you bag."

That audacity had everyone stunned, and then Hairnet laughed. "What proof do you have that you are not demons? Your red skin, your horns, and your violent tempers say otherwise."

Kneesocks took this, "We can explain everything later, mayor Hairnet. Yes, I know your mayor because we have a business that we started here in the city. Like I previously mentioned, explanations can wait. Right now, you are down on man power, you cannot suppress this Ghost, and we are offering to do it gratis. What do you say?"

Hairnet smiled, "I did not say that we could not suppress this Ghost."  
"Then consider this a test. A way to prove our honesty and whole-heartedness, if you will. We take down the Ghost, then you have two more able bodied warriors to act as another layer of defense for the city, which will allow us to continue our hunt for Corset."  
"How do you know-"  
"Let me finish, if you would so kindly. However, if we fail, you can take down an already weak Ghost, and have to weakened or possibly dead demons that you can parade around in triumph. No matter what happens, there will be explanations for you, and no matter how this battle plays out, you win."

Hairnet thought for a moment, fingering his chin cocking his head to the side in deep thought. Then he extended his hand to her, "Fine, I accept the deal."  
"Sir your not-"  
"They explained the situation perfectly, and no matter what happens the Rock-Eater will go down. But I will be expecting some explanations afterward."  
"Done."

Kneesocks shook Hairnet's hand, and then their weapons, which had reverted back to garment form, were returned to them. As they walked to face the stone dragon known as Rock-Eater, Scanty piped up. "You really pinned him into a corner."  
"It was a risky gamble."

"But it sure paid off. So, we're going to have to take this big rocky gecko down, huh?"  
"Yes. How ironic that we're now taking down the very things that we helped to spread chaos."  
"Hey, new town, new rules."

"Right you are, dear sister."

And with that they began the transformation.

(Song is the same as the intro)

"Heaven and Hell,

Those which determine

The eternal fate of all souls

That have passed on,

Embody the power

Of your judgment through us!"

They took their time generating their weapons, and in doing so allowed Hairnet and his army of agents to see what they meant by 'not entirely demons'. Hairnet even commented, "Impossible, angels that walk the halls of heaven and the pits of hell."

As they finished their little performance, the Rock-Eater noticed them and used a forelimb to launch a stone in their direction, which they avoided in a split second movement.

And with the show over, they charged.

** Hey**

** *Ducks various projectiles, including some salt knives and a broken guillotine***

** Okay, I know I said that the fight would be in this chapter, and it was to an extent, I just wanted to try to keep to the length of 5,00 words.**

** Next time on Scanty and Kneesocks.**

** The first Ghost has finally shown up, but will our favorite demon sisters be crushed by the rubble? Hell no, that would end the story!**

** And…**

** Hairnet has found them, but with the discovery of their partial angelic nature, how will he react.**

** In the chapter after this (I made a counting mistake) the first arc of the series will start, Ghost-town Alice. It was inspired by 'White Rabbit' by Egypt Central.**

** They are still so awesome.**

** Okay, wrap up time!**

(Ending theme is 'Frontline' by Pillar)

_Thanks are due to all_

_The people involved with_

_Writing the story_

_Like Panty and Stocking_

_Etc._

_As well as those_

_Who supported its creation_

_And to you the reader._

_I thank you all._

_Kick ass and_

_Reveal thy awesomeness,_

_So sayeth_

_The Gods of the Fanfiction._


End file.
